Lab Rats: The New Bionics
by Jman1000000000
Summary: There's no real story but there are a few bionics that keep popping out of nowhere and everyone needs to figure out how. But mainly it's just new and modified episodes with extra characters added in.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:So, this is my new fanfic and I should warn you that my writing skills are not too great, but I'm working on it. I'll update this most likely at least once a month but if I feel like doing more updates I will. And I'm not just writing this cause I'm addicted to Lab Rats and I wanted an excuse to watch and rewatch episodes all day.**

 **Okay so, the plan for this story is for me to make the first chapter a completely new episode and the following chapters will be episodes that I work Cindy into with her dialogue and influence but if inspiration strikes I might add in a completely original episode. And I'll try to skip the unchanged stuff because even though of Cindy's involved it should be alright I don't want to get in trouble. And just as a warning, tv shows are hard to put into a book style type of writing.**

 **Alright, pretend that the last few episode Adam has had a gorgeous girlfriend named Cindy that's willowy with intense red hair and peircing blue eyes and always dresses in trendy clothes, always has her nails, hair and eyebrows done, and always wears heel. And Adam falls for her. And then, Adam said that he wants Bree and Chase to meet her and they agree.**

* * *

 **At Cindy's House  
**

"I'm so glad to meet you guys." Cindy said as Adam, Bree and Chase stepped into a poshly decorated living room with a blue and white theme. "I had my parents leave so that we wouldn't be interrupted; they're the most embarrassing people in the world, I swear."

"We're glad to be here, too." Bree said with a smile.

"I'm not." Chase said, but after Bree elbowed him in the ribs he said, "I mean, of course I am."

"Just go sit over there," Cindy instructed, pointing at a table with six high-backed chairs. "And I will bring dinner over." The three did as instructed and after Cindy left Bree said, "She seems nice."

In a few moments Cindy entered the room with a box of pizza. "I may have burned dinner, but my mom always says that a good cook has backup ready at all times so I'm prepared."

"I thought good cooks didn't burn dinner." Chase said.

"I'm totally not a good cook." Cindy said as she put the boxes and the table. "And it looks like I forgot the plates. Be right back."

Cindy rushed out of the room and Adam started tho help himself to a piece of pizza straight from the box.

"Don't you think that you should wait for your girlfriend before stuffing your face?" Chase asked.

"What's wrong with you." Bree said. "You've been grouchy since we got here"

"He's jealous that a girl likes me and that the some thing that'll never happen to hm." Adam said. "Mainly because they'd have trouble finding him with how tiny he is."

"Cindy's been gone awhile." Bree observed.

"Yeah, she has," Adam said. "I'll go check on her."

Adam got up from his chair and started to walk down the elevated platform that separated the living room from the dining table, but, with a roar, fire rose at the edge of the platform, halting Adam's progress.

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"Just little old me." a teasing voice said. Everyone turned and saw Cindy, now changed into a black latex, zip-up, full body suit with matching gloves and heeled boots.

"Cindy, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"I'm sorry, but I've been lying to you." Cindy said, bending down to reach into Bree's purse and standing back up with a cell phone in her hand. "I need to get to your lab and use it."

"How do you know about the lab?" Bree asked.

"I do my research." Cindy said. Then she turned around and walked back through the flames.

"Why are you doing this?" Adam called.

The fire slightly died down, allowing the three to see Cindy taking her gloves off. "Because of this," she said and a ball of fire appeared in her hand. "I'm bionic."

A chorus of "Whats," and "Hows," flew around the room but they were cut off by Cindy dialing a number and speaking into the phone.

"Leo," she said. "Can you and your dad come over? Chase has got food poisoning...okay, I live at the corner of twelfth street and fawn avenue, the purple house...bye, I wish that we didn't have to meet in such a bad situation."

She hung up the phone and left the room, ignoring Adam's calls for her to come back or asking her what was going on.

"Guys, what just happened." Bree said.

"We got tricked," Chase said. "Adam, do you know what she could be planning, or why?"

"No." Adam said.

"If Leo and Mr. Davenport come over, she could hurt them." Bree said.

"I have and idea." Chase said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call Mr. daven-wait, it's broken. How?"

"What do you mean?" Bree asked.

"It's broken." Chase said. "As in, it doesn't work."

"How?"

"Do you think I'd say, 'How?' if I knew?"

"Adam, is yours working?" Bree asked.

"No," Adam said, hunched on a chair with a faraway look in his eyes. "I gave it to a sick dog last week."

"What?" Chase asked.

"I gave it to a sick dog." Adam repeated. "Poor thing had two different colored eyes."

"It would just too be easy to point out how stupid what just came out of your mouth is." Chase said. "So I'm gonna try to connect to Mr. Davenport's satellite and call him."

Chase touched his temple for a few seconds and then exhaled.

"Wait," Chase said. "There's something in this house that's disabling anything electronic. My bionics are down."

"How?" Bree asked.

"I don't know," Chase said. "But Leo and Mr. Davenport are going to walk into a trap, and there's nothing we can do about it."

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Leo and Donald walked into the open front door and looked around. When their eyes caught Adam, Bree and Chase standing in a rectangular inferno, their jaws dropped.

"Behind you!" The three screamed.

"Wha-" Leo started, but he was cut off by a needle being injected into his neck. In a second he was out cold.

Davenport turned around and saw Cindy about to jab at him with a syringe. He ducked and Cindy kicked him in the face, knocking him on the ground. He tried to roll over but he felt a pain in his leg.

"Charlie horse!" Donald yelled "Charlie horse!"

"Ugh, I hate old people." Cindy said, raising the syringe.

"Old," Donald exclaimed. "I'm only thirty!"

"As if." Cindy said.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I guess I could tell you now." Cindy put down the needle and picked up a piece of rope. "I was turned bionic, you don't need to know how," she said as she bound Donald's hands. "And I want to get rid of this...this curse. It's ruining my life. I know enough to know that your lab has what I need to make me normal again."

"You're doing all this to extract your chip?"

"What?"

"Your bionics come from a chip in your neck. There's an extractor in the lab, but it's in a safe that you need my fingerprint to open."

"Shouldn't be a problem." Cindy got a piece of tape, pressed it to Donald's finger and ripped it away "There."

"Let me go with you, you could end up hurting yourself."

"Which will be a good thing for you, now won't it?"

"I would never forgive myself if you ended up breaking a limb or losing one."

"Fine, sounds amusing. But you're going to have your hands tied together."

* * *

 **Later Again**

"What's taking them so long?" Bree said. "It's been an hour."

As if on cue, the door opened and Cindy walked in with Mr. Davenport at her side.

"Guys," Mr. Davenport said. "I have an announcement."

"If you hurt him you'll regret it." Chase said to Cindy.

"She didn't do anything to me." Mr. Davenport said. "She told me the story of how she got her bionics...and I invited her to come live with us-"

"What?" Bree exclaimed.

"After what she did to us?" Chase yelled.

Adam, however, was extremely silent, staring into space.

"It's not up for discussion," Mr. Davenport announced. "I promised her I'd keep what she told me confidential. For now, just trust me and give her a chance. And I'm giving her a spot on the team."

"What!" Adam said.

"She could be useful." Mr. Davenport said. "She's smart enough to get accepted early into Harvard Law, she's been in martial arts classes all her life, and she's been taught to use her bionics safely."

"By who?" Chase asked.

"It doesn't matter." Mr. Davenport said. "It's final. And, if it makes you feel better, I have a way to disengage her bionics remotely. Now let's go home."

Cindy extended her hand and the fire died down.

"Look forward to working with you." Cindy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morningtime At Mission Creek High**

"Here you go, Mr. Tomhilson." Cindy said, handing her P.E. teacher a generous check. As she walked out of the classroom, she saw that Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were standing by the door.

"What was that about?" Chase asked. From his tone, it seemed more like an accusation than a question.

"Something that's my business," Cindy said. "But seeing as you'll probably start coming up with conspiracy about what I was doing in there, I'll tell you. Walk with me."

They all started to follow her as she led them down the halls. When she was sure nobody could eavesdrop, she said, "Chase, what's the average salary of teachers in Mission Creek?"

"Around eighty-five thousand dollars a year if they work full time." Chase said.

"So you can imagine why when I offer one a check for a hundred-thousand dollars to turn a blind eye to me cutting class, giving me extra credit whenever I ask, and being sanguine on parent/teacher night," Cindy said, examining her nails. "They might agree."

"You're bribing your teachers so they don't annoy you?" Bree exclaimed. "I should've thought of that."

"It's so cool, right?"

"I should try it. Mr. Jones is so awful."

"For sure. You are the daughter of a billionaire, you don't have to go through life like you're a normal person. I always say, 'Why listen to Ariana Grande on your iPod when you can afford to have her perform for you and your friends?'."

Bree looked like she was gonna say something, but Leo and Chase pulled her away, mumbling about girls being too nice and Cindy being entitled.

"We can tell Principal Perry about this, you could get expelled." Leo said.

"You could," Cindy said. "But I already pay Perry a few hundred-thousand a month to not bother me."

"We can tell the superintendent." Chase said.

"Eveyone has a price." Cindy said. "My daddy can write a check to get me out of anything. Now let's get to what this is really about-you guys are trying to find an way to get me out of your hair and off of your team because I made one mistake. I apologized sincerely, but if you don't wanna give me a chance then that's on you."

Before anyone could say a thing, Cindy turned around and rushed away from them. All the group could hear from her was the click of her stilletoes and a soft sobbing sound.

* * *

 **At Lunch**

"What's going on at the cool table?" Bree asked as she sat down. "You guys are staring."

"Look." Leo said.

Bree turned around and saw Cindy mingling with the cheerleaders and jocks. "When did that happen?" she asked.

"Cindy grabbed Tammi Bobkins's chair and flicked her out of it," Leo said. "Then she sat in it and said, 'You've been replaced,' then she started taking to everyone like she knew them for years. She picked a fry off Bob Sanders's plate."

"What is she up to?" Bree asked.

"I don't think it's anything." Chase said. "Cindy's a spoiled rich girl that's into fashion, and trends, and having powerful connections. Makes sense that she'd want to hang with the cool kids."

"'Hang with the cool kids'?" Bree echoed. "That is why you'll never be popular."

"This isn't about me." Chase said.

"Adam," Leo said. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Nothing." Adam said.

"Leo, his girlfriend betrayed all him," Chase said. "He probably doesn't want to talk about her."

"I said it was nothing!" Adam yelled before storming away from the table.

* * *

 **Later  
**

Chase had caught Adam, Bree and Leo in the hallway when he said, "I just got a mission alert from Mr. Davenport. He says we have to get home..and bring Cindy with us."

"Well I'm not going, then." Adam said.

"We have to, Adam." Bree said.

"I'm don't care." Adam said.

"Adam," Leo said tenderly. "I know this is rough for you...and I also want you to know that, if you don't go, I will gladly step in for you."

"Step in for what?" Cindy asked as she and a group of girl's that looked like they just stepped out of Mean Girls approached the four.

"We need to go home," Chase said. "We have a-a chore that you need to be involved in."

"A chore?" Cindy asked. "Like a special assignment type of chore? A life and death one?"

"Yes." Chase said.

Cindy snapped her fingers and said, "Begone" and her squad of minions scattered like dead leaves in the wind.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Adam said.

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"It's-" Adam started. "Chase, what is that word you told me this morning?"

"Sickening." Chase supplied.

"It's sickening to be in your-other word, Chase."

"Presence."

"I'm not taking about Christmas, I'm taking about the word that means around someone."

"Presence."

"You know what? Never mind. It's sickening for me to be around you, Cindy."

"I gathered that." Cindy said, only a hint of an unrecognizable emotion in her voice. "But are you going to give me so much power over you that you can take yourself away from a team that needs you, people that can be saved? What if a building collapses and a baby dies because you weren't there to stop debris from crushing him since you just didn't want to be around me? Would you be able to live with yourself?"

"No." Adam said.

"What if this mission ends up with people dying because you weren't there? Weren't there because you don't want to see me over something I did when I was desperate and grieving. You're really going to risk that?"

"No." Adam said.

"Are you going?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, but this doesn't mean I'll ever forgive what you did."

"You might...in time. As you saw, my training to be a lawyer makes me super convincing."

"Whatever." Adam said.

* * *

 **In The Lab**

"You're mission is simple." Mr. Davenport said. "There's a Davenport Industries freighter that's beached and there's a huge hole in the hull. You guys need to patch it up and then have Adam push it back in the water."

"Great." Chase said. "The three of us can go without Cindy."

"Chase," Mr. Davenport said sternly. "I want you to learn how to work with her. And she can use her fire like a blowtorch to fix the hole."

"About that...see, my bionics control fire and electricity and heat; that's not the kind of stuff that goes well with boats and water. My body temperature needs to be kept high and water kind of makes that hard. Unless there's a boat beached near a geyser." Cindy said.

"Well you're not going into the water." Mr. Davenport said.

"It's always best to assume the worst." Cindy said. "And if I fall in, I don't trust them to get me out."

"You guys are going; it's final."

* * *

 **At the Place of the Mission**

"I could really use a new pair of boots with this." Cindy said as she looked in a mirror she held in her hand. She had gotten a red Davenport Industries logo sewed near the top of her old latex suit. "Red, maybe, the kind that goes with the logo. And I'll need another pair with no heels so I can walk on the beach easier. But then I'd need to have a knife or something installed in the bottom since there wouldn't be any stiletto parts I could sharpen. But, then again, I could always-"

"Can you please be quiet!" Chase snapped.

"Well that's rude." Cindy said.

"I am trying to think." Chase said.

"Think about what?" Cindy asked.

"How annoying you are."

"What have I ever done to make you so mad at me?"

"Is that a real question?"

"We have a mission to focus on."

"Adam, you bend that"-he pointed at a perforation in the ship that looked like three folded back pieces of paper next to each other-"so it's back to normal. And, Cindy, you weld it into place."

"I can do that." Cindy said.

Adam went over to the opening and started to do as instructed until Cindy pushed him from the ship, yelling, "No!"

Before Adam could ask what was going on, searing hot steam was pouring from the aperture, making a sizzling sound as it enveloped a screaming Cindy. When Adam tried to run to help her, Bree grabbed his hand to hold him back.

"You'll get burned, too." Bree said.

"I can't just leave her in there." Adam said

That was when Cindy's screaming stopped.

* * *

Adam pulled from Bree and he was about to run into the steam when Cindy stepped out, completely unscathed.

"Was this, like, a prank or something?" Cindy asked. "Because if so, I could have died. Or, worse, been burned on my back, then I would never be able to wear backless dresses, or backless shirts, or backless one-piece swimsuits."

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"I have no idea, but I feel great." Cindy said. "I just wanna jump in a volcano."

"Focus." Chase said. "What went on with the steam?"

"Oh, so, like, when Adam was doing the stuff with the hole, I felt like something was about to happen **(AN: That's what she said.)** -I think I sensed the heat- and I knew he was in danger so, and don't think I'll ever do anything like this again cause that stuff burned off my thousand-dollar nail job, I pushed him out of the way and took it for him, but, like, I expected it to hurt, but it didn't, it felt rejuvenating **(AN: That's what she said.)** like the time I finished detoxing. It's amazing."

"There must have been something wrong with a pipe." Chase said.

"Well, do you think I could do it again?" Cindy asked.

"No," Chase said. "We need to finish this so we can meet Mr. Davenport and have him find a way to make you _not_ wanna jump in volcanoes."

"Fine." Cindy said.

* * *

 **At Home**

The balcony was a nice place, the floor was made of different colored gray stone tiles with matching walls, that it overlooked Mission Creek.

"Um, Adam, why did you want me here?" Cindy asked.

Adam, who looked lost in thought before, said, "I wanted to thank you...for, uh, saving my life. And tell you that I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, 'cause I, uh, I-I...sorry, I'm not good at talking."

"It's okay." Cindy said. "I know you'd do it for me, and I'd do it again."

"Oh, that's all I wanted to say."

"Adam?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for what I did, it was really malign of me to use you like that."

"What does malign mean. Oh, that rhymes."

"It means evil."

"Well, what can we do about it now? Can't change what happened."

"I don't know."

"I do. I wanna try and put this behind us. And, if you want, I'd like to give us another shot. How does dinner sound?"

"Perfect."

* * *

 **Sorry for the that's-what-she-said jokes, but I couldn't resist. And don't worry about Cindy, just get some candy and get really attached to her. Nothing bad will happen with her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**At Mission Creek High**

"The YEC is so going to jumpstart my path to opening the first doctor-lawyer-scientist firm on the moon," Chase was saying to Adam and Bree. "Isn't that awesome?!"

"Oooooo, are we talking about the Young Entrepreneurs Club?" Cindy asked as she approached the group with her gang of barbies tagging close behind her. "There's only one spot left and I'm sooo going to get it. It'll make opening my law firm a lot easier."

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Chase said, drawing closer to Cindy. "I am going to be the one to get it."

"Oh, think that, why don't you." Cindy said in her trademark cool and seductive tone. "But there are three tests we need to take to get in-one of which being a presentation-and I doubt the "smartest man on the planet" has any charisma."

"Well one of them is an essay," Chase said. "And unless it's about fashion trends I doubt you'll get a high score."

"Oh, that stings so much. Do you think you can really beat me at showcasing my publicity and financial skills?"

"Well, considering the fact that last night you took a limo across town to get candy for a higher price than the grocery store near the house, I don't think you have financial skills."

"Well I don't think you know much about money. I mean, I seem to call you running like a chicken with its head cut off to stop those two from touching your " _precious_ " briefcase full of money while I sat calmly on a stool watching it all unfold and making fun of your avarice."

"Well not all of us can call on our daddy to buy us anything."

"True, true...We'll be seeing what happens."

* * *

 **AN: I honestly know nothing about how the interviews and stuff would go so I'll just show you how each test ends.**

* * *

 **Test 1: Showcasing Publicity And Financial Skills**

"Ugh, how did you win?" Chase said in an accusatory tone. "You must have bribed or seduced someone. You had to have cheated."

"No, I didn't...shockingly." Cindy said as she played with her red hair. "I beat you in publicity because back in New York I was on page seven every other month and after you've shopped as much as me you learn how to manage money."

"Well don't get used to this feeling because I will destroy you in everything else."

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" Cindy said before Chase stomped away in rage.

* * *

 **Test 2: Presentations**

"Hahahahahahahaha.' Chase guffawed. "I won and you lost. I win, I win, I win, I win."

"Whatever." Cindy said.

"Don't be a sore loser, Cinderfaila."

"I can't even begin to explain how corny that name sounds."

"I'm a winner, you're a loser, I'm a winner, you're a loser."

"Oh my freaking god."

"Cinderfaila. Cinderfaila. Cinderfaila."

"One of the girls in my coven is dating Trent. I'm sure she could get him to torment you for a month if I asked her."

"'Coven'. So you admit you're a witch-"Cindy reached for her phone"-Fine, I'll stop."

"Good answer."

"Well, goodbye, Cinderfaila."Chase said before walking a way, muttering, "I'm a winner, she's a failure."

* * *

 **Test 3: An Essay/Quiz**

"It's been a very hard decision and if we could we would invite in both of you to join." Evan Mendes, a tall senior with sandy hair who was voted the head of the YEC, was saying. "But, unfortunately, we can't so the position will be going to Cindy."

"Yaay!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Sorry, Chase," Evan said. "If it helps, I'd pick you over her any day."

"How rude." Cindy said.

"What do you expect?" Evan asked. "You're annoying."

"Am not."

"Well what does it matter? You're already in." Evan spun around and ducked into the door of the YEC club's meeting place."

"What did you do?" Chase asked Cindy. "You must've cheated."

"Oh," Cindy said. "I only asked for them to give me extra credit if I do ten bonus paragraphs. They said it shows the initiative I'd need to start my own business. So _I_ winand _you_ lose. Can't say I'm surprised, honestly."

At that last comment Chase's eyes started glowing light green.

"Oh, I don't think I'd like to meet Spike." Cindy said, pulling a forked rod out of her purse and holding it to the side of Chase's neck, causing him to fall to the floor and go to sleep. "Us YEC members have a saying: 'Always come prepared.'"

* * *

 **At The House**

Cindy was listening to Up All Night by Owl City and seeing if the bathing suit she'd just bought looked better with a cover-up or without when she heard a knock on the door-after Tasha offered Bree a room Cindy managed guilt-trip her into letting her have a walk-in closet.

"Who is it?" Cindy called.

"Adam." the person on the other side of the door answered.

Cindy got up, opened the door and found Adam on the other side. Then she regretted forgetting to cover herself up.

"Uh, whoa." Adam said.

"Oh my god, girls wear bikinis," Cindy said. "Have you never been to a beach?"

"Right." Adam said.

"What are you here about?" Cindy said, not without kindness, as she laid on her leather divan.

"Uh, I just want you to know that Chase has been really down since you got that scholarship-"

"Scholarship? Do you mean the getting into the Young Entrepreneurs Club?"

"Yeah, that. He hasn't had any...any...-"

"Confidence?" Supplied Cindy.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, why? I got in fair and square and I know for sure that he wouldn't feel bad if he were the one to get in and I didn't."

"Yeah, but Chase has never been...been...been...been-"

"Trounced?"

"Yeah, that. He's not...he's not...-"

"Used to being beaten?"

"Yeah, that."

"I don't see the problem in teaching him that he's not the best at everything."

"I know, but..."

"He suffered a blow to his pride after being defeated and doubts how useful he is."

"How did you know all that?"

"Lawyers kind of need to be able to piece together information."

"I just...wanted you to know..to know...-"

"The effect I had on him."

"Yeah, that."

Cindy sighed. "I'll find a way to fix this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But don't tell anyone; nobody can know I have a nice streak."

"My lips are sealed."

* * *

 **In The Lab**

After a long day of training, Chase wanted to go inside his capsule and take a long nap, but when he got into the lab he saw Cindy sitting, legs crossed, on the desk.

"I've been waiting for you all night." Cindy said in a way that would probably be tempting to most boys but just made Chase feel disgusted.

"If you're here to gloat then you can leave." Chase said. "I don't want to hear it."

"I come to give you good news and I get treated so awfully."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to tell you how amazing you look in that uniform but I couldn't say it with a straight face...okay, stop looking at me like that. You're now in the YEC."

"Stop joking."

"I'm for real. I managed to get you in by donating a million dollars to the club."

"I don't need you holding that over my head so don't waste money you could be using to go shopping on little old me."

"Au contraire, I would consider this a huge favor you'd be doing for me."

"How so?"

"I need some competition at school or I'd get so bored. I did the math and it's only likely that one of us will get into Harvard. I need someone to beat."

"Like you ever would beat me again."

"Oh, yeah, prove it."

"Fine, I'm going to accept my position in that club and I will obliterate you in everything I do!"

"We'll see, now, won't we?" Cindy got up and slowly headed to the door.

"Yes we will, Cinderfaila."

"Bye-bye, Chasey."

"And by the way-"Cindy turned around"-Thanks."

"You're welcome." Cindy said before continuing to return to her closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry there are so many Cindy chapters but I want to get everyone to accept and trust her before she's less featured. And I get to develop her character and personality.**

* * *

 **At The House**

"I am so not mean, though." Cindy said.

"Yes, you are." Adam said.

"Name one mean thing I've done this week...today...in the last hour."

"You threatened to cut off my hair in my sleep if I didn't carry your bags while you went shopping."

"I still need to fill up my closet; I've had to wear the same pair of heels-you know, the black ones with the gold heel and the white stripe-twice. Twice! I need someone to help me pick these clothes out and get them home as fast as possible."

"Well you wouldn't pick anything I chose."

"I don't think I can wear a bunch of silk lingerie at school. Might be against the dress code. But you're right, I need someone with a woman's taste, a decent fashion style, and the ability to move things quick-" she broke off as Bree came down the stairs in a modified Mission Creek High volleyball uniform that screamed 'Bree'. "ly." she finished. "And we have a winner."

"I'm going to try out for the school's volleyball team," Bree said. "With my bionic reflexes I should have that last spot easy."

"Sounds fun." Cindy said. "I'm coming with."

"If you're thinking of trying out-"

"Don't worry, Bree. Do you think I spent seven years trying to get my hair like this so I can go do some... _vicious_ sport where I'll end up sweating it out?" Cindy stroked her hair as she said it. It went down to her waist, a vibrant, healthy sheen to it she'd acquired by using a rare and expensive shampoo and conditioner every day and never curling or flat ironing it; it was embarrassing to sleep in curlers but beauty had a price. "I just want to... _admire_ that bestial-I mean... _lovely_ sport."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Well, you can't stop me from watching my schoolmates try out. I mean I can bring my friends with me if that-"

"Fine. You wanna come with me? Keep up." Bree said before super-speeding to Cindy, grabbing her and sprinting at full speed out of the door.

* * *

 **In The Gym At Mission Creek High**

"You are so lucky that I always keep a hairbrush in my pocket." Cindy said, brushing the part of her hair that still looked a bit frizzy. "If my hair were to...are you even listening?"

"That's Ginger Woodcrest." Bree said, with a little fear in her voice.

"Oh, that girl that repeated freshmen year, like, seventeen times, won her team every volleyball game and got kicked off for accidentally knocking a girl's teeth out with a ball? She's nice. She's obsessed with me, you know. I asked her to break a window for me so I could get some air into one of my hot classrooms and she did it free-of-charge. "

"More importantly," Bree said. "She's going to kill me with a ball if I go against her. I don't think any bionic ability can stop one of her returns."

"Do you really want this?"

"What?"

"To be on this team."

"Yeah."

"If I can get you on will you go shopping with me?"

"Sure."

"Then I'll start by eliminating the competition." Cindy said slyly.

Before Bree could ask what she meant Cindy was standing in front of Ginger. While Cindy was nearly six feet tall, Ginger was a head taller than her.

"Hey, Ginger, what's up?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, it's you. I want you to know you that even though I got suspended and sent to the hospital for breaking that window, I still-"

"Sure, whatever." Cindy said. "Who did your makeup?"

"Oh, I did it myself. I tried to go for your look with the contouring. Do you like it?"

"No, it looks awful. One side of your face doesn't match the other; same with your eyeliner. It looks like your jowls and your cheeks got into the fight and they both lost. You look like Droopy Dog from the Looney Toons. Can you say, 'You know what? That makes me mad.' like Droopy does. I should call you 'Bloodhound' or 'Shakyhands'. Say, 'You know what?', say it, Shakyhands. And your teeth are horrible. I thought your name was Ginger, not gingivitis."

Before Cindy said "jowls' Ginger was starting to tear up. When she said "Droopy" Ginger was crying. By the time she said "say it, Shakyhands" Ginger was unashamedly bawling. Ginger ran away in tears and Bree, looking both astonished and infuriated to hear Cindy say what she did.

"How could you do that?" Bree explained.

"You said you wanted to be on." Cindy said, not even looking slightly ashamed. "You couldn't have beat her for the spot so we had to crush her."

"You're a heartless psycopath." Bree said.

"Maybe," Cindy said. "But what's done is done, and you promised you'd go shopping with me so I'll see you at _Providence_ on Melrose Avenue tomorrow at three in the afternoon."

"I'm not doing that."

"You will...or I'll be upset. And if I get upset I can't promise I won't crush Ginger even more, or your friends. Everyone here cares what I think of them; actually, I'd bet Yanesua Martin would go crazy if I told her I could tell she wears a wig."

"Fine. I'll be there."

"Providence is a seafood restaurant so you better not be allergic."

* * *

 **On Melrose Avenue (Bree's Perspective)**

Inside of the modern restaurant Bree couldn't help but feel underdressed being around the men and women in expensive dresses and suits while she wore a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and boots. After what felt like forever Cindy strutted in to the room wearing a blue high-low dress and her waist-length hair in a bun.

"Sorry to make you wait," Cindy said. "Saw a few cute guys I needed to talk to."

"Your absence hasn't taken a toll on me." Bree said, monotonously.

"I see you're taking my advice to use formal sentences like myself."

"Yes, it sucks."

"Ah-ah. Formal."

"It is insufferable."

"Much better."

Cindy picked up her menu and flipped through it.

"Decided what you want?" Cindy asked kindly.

"I don't want anything."

"Good. I hate everything here."

"Then why did you ask me to meet you here."

"Because I...I...oh my god." Cindy's eyes widened and Bree followed her gaze to a woman with dark red hair wearing a black mesh top and a matching skirt with a pair of heeled boots. To Bree she looked oddly familiar but she couldn't place why. Cindy continued on, saying: "For the fun of it." she hastily rose from her chair. "Come on, we have a long day ahead of us."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Shop. I'm gonna get Adam something from _Paul Smith_ then look for some clothes. I might start at _Obsezz_ ; they always have nice stuff."

"Then why do you need me here?"

"Your feminine taste. Your ability to take all my stuff home in a second so I don't have to fill up seven limos worth of bags." Cindy started walking to the door with Bree following her. Bree noticed that she kept glancing at the woman with the red hair and fiddling with the platinum and ruby amulet ring on her finger. "And if you do good I might get you a little something from _Sweet Lady Jane's_."

"Do you have to be so-" Cindy sent a look toward her that dared her to continue. "Sweet" Bree lied with a smile.

"Nice save." Cindy said, pushing open the door with one last glance at the woman before going through the door.

"Almost as nice as it would feel like to strangle you."

"Mr. Davenport might ground you for that."

Bree hated that she laughed at that and more so that Cindy and her kept laughing as they bought nearly every item of clothing in every store on Melrose Avenue.

* * *

 **At Home**

"And I was like, 'It counts so I hope it was worth it for a pair of used extensions he bought off of Ebay.'" Cindy said with a smile, holding her bags and wearing a new pair of sunglasses.

"Oh my god, I'm dead." Bree said, guffawing. She was now wearing a new pair of jeans and a cropped-top Cindy'd got her as a "new friend gift".

"It's fun being me."

"Yeah, it must be." Recovering from her fit of laughter Bree suddenly felt very angry toward the red-headed girl. "You get to treat people horribly without losing a wink of sleep."

"What?"

"Ginger! You were awful to her and she hasn't even crossed your mind once."

"She is okay, I swear. And she'll forgive me."

"That's what's wrong with you. You can make people obsessed with you with just by looking at them and you just take them for granted!"

"I see there are a lot of bottled up emotions you need to release so-"

"No, don't say anything! You can't just do that to people so, the next time you want a shopping buddy, get one of your brainwashed minions to do it."

"Fine."

* * *

 **In The Bathroom**

Cindy barged into the bathroom while Adam was in the shower and pulled the curtain back, exposing him. She was extremely careful to do so in a way that the water not touch her.

"Cindy!" Adam exclaimed in shock, covering himself as best he could with his loofah.

"Nice," Cindy said. "But cover yourself up and turn off the water, I need to talk to you."

"It can't wait?"

"No, it can't, now hurry up."

Adam turned off the water, put on the pink robe Cindy offered him and sat on the toilet. "What is it?" Adam asked.

Cindy sat on the counter and exhaled. "Do you think I'm a manipulative, callous psycopath?" she asked.

"No. But then again I don't know what means so I wouldn't know if you were."

"Do you think I'm mean and heartless and I use people without thinking of their feelings?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Cindy asked, putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah," he said as he crossed the room to sit next to her on the counter. "But I also think you can be nice. You just have to try to do good things instead of selfish things. Then you can be a really good person."

"When did you become so wise?"

"You know what they say. Naked guys in pink robes are as wise as a hundred nerds."

Cindy laughed and kissed his cheek. "My wise little boy."

Adam looked into her icy blue eyes with his deep brown ones and leaned closer to her. Cindy put her hand up to his chest and laughed.

"I think we should do the kissing after you're dressed." Cindy said.

"But I don't wanna get dressed." Adam said. "Your robe is comfy."

"And it's two sizes too small so hurry up and change it before you stretch it out."

"And then we can kiss?"

"Sure, champ."

Adam hopped of the counter and bolted for the door, leaving Cindy to stare after him with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Don't kill me but I'm ending here for now. I can't think of a way for Cindy to redeem herself in a satisfying way. I spent the last month brainstorming and I couldn't think of anything so if anyone has an idea I might use it to complete this chapter sometime but until then this is it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**At Sci-Con**

"I can't believe you got us tickets to Sci-Con." Chase beamed, rushing toward a board that listed the locations of the various inventions being presented. "The tickets were sold out for months."

"Well I'm feeling generous and I didn't have anything else to spend my money on." Cindy said airily.

"Who knew there were so many nerds in Mission Creek?" Bree said.

"The people here have come from all over the world. " Chase said. "The unveiling of all of these-"

"Blah blah blah, nerd stuff, we get it there's sciency stuff here." Adam interrupted.

"I can see how your simple mind would-" Chase started, still looking at the board. "OOOO!" He squealed. "The magnetic electrolizer nullifying ray is gonna be demoed today. I don't care if the wait in the line is four hours, I'm going to see it."

"Well," Cindy said. "These heels weren't made for me to be standing for hours," She turned to Adam and purred, "Soooooo, why don't you go on a walk with me."

"I'm good here." Adam said. "But thanks."

She took another step toward him and said, "I think we should go off on our own and see one of the unveilings."

"Why would I wanna see one of those?"

"Then escort me to the vending machines."

"Go by yourself. And get me a chocolate bar."

Cindy exhaled before taking another step toward him and touching his neck and whispering in his ear, "I want to kiss you...several times...and I think you would rather it not be here."

"Oh. That's awesome."

"Yes. It is indeed." Cindy said. She turned Adam around and pushed him forward before they set off into the crowd.

"If you excuse me I'd like to go throw up now." Bree said before walking away.

"Well, Leo, It's just you and me, then." Chase said with a grin, putting his arm around Leo's shoulder.

"Yeeeaaah," Leo said. He removed Chase's arm. "As much as standing in a line for hours to see something that will be broadcasted online tomorrow-with the possibility of there not being enough room inside the hall, making all that waiting pointless-sounds...I'll pass."

Chase frowned and looked at the board before heading in the direction of the dayview he was so excited for. On the way, Chase dropped his pamphlet that listed Sci-Con's history and how the conventions were set up at a different place every year. While reaching down to pick it up he bumped heads with two men who were also reaching for it. While he studied them one of them picked up his pamphlet and handed it to him. "You dropped this." he said. He had sandy blonde hair, lots of freckles and blue eyes.

"Yeah." Chase said, putting the pamphlet into his pocket.

"You're Chase Davenport, right." The man said in wonder. "Son of Donald Davenport?"

"Yeah." Chase said. "How do you know that."

"I've heard all about you." He said excitedly "You're the man that puts his body and soul into the inventions Davenport Industries produces. You're a pioneer of the scientific world. And you're gonna follow my friend here to where we're going unless you want a bullet in your chest."

Chase, who was obviously gratified he was getting his ego stroked didn't realize the gravity of the current situation until a gun was touching the skin that covered his heart. "What's going-?" Chase started but one of the men cut him off.

"You're going to be silent and do what we say if you want to live." The man with the sandy hair said.

Chase considered fighting, but both of the men had their guns trained on him and if he attacked one the other would shoot him which would, bionic or not, injure or kill him. With no choice, Chase followed his other captor out of Sci-Con, hoping his family would notice his absence.

* * *

 **I know the ending wasn't Lab Ratsy but I wanted to leave you guys with a mystery. Who are these men? Am I gonna put Douglas in the next chapter? Is it Douglas's son? Do I want to kill Chase off for being an annoying prick? Was it all a dream? Am I drunk on sugar from eating 4 bags on cinnamon twists from Taco Bell? We'll see next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In a Desert Somewhere**

After being lead to a car, led into a glowing yellow skyscraper, which was very out of place in the harsh desert, Chase was released by his two captors in a room at the top of the building. Their first mistake was not restraining him in any way. The room was the same glowing yellow as the exterior of the building.

The one with the raven hair said, "Sorry for the weapon. My friend can be a little bit overzealous."

"Well it seemed like the fastest way to get him here at the time." The one with the freckles replied.

"Get rid of _it_."

"Fine." the one with the sandy hair tossed the gun aside and as soon as it hit the floor it started to flicker before vanishing into nothingness.

"It was fake." the other one said to Chase. "I'm sorry for us bringing you here like this...you're...you...are..kinda just here because we need help from someone and the only way to make sure we get it is by taking you. Again, I'm really sorry."

"Well that makes everything perfectly fine." Chase said.

"Sarcasm." the one with the sandy hair complained. "That's my thing"

"Where am I?" Chase asked.

"You're in my reality."

"My name is Graham and his name is Taylor." the one with the dark hair said. "We're just going to keep you here for a while. All we need you to do is-"

"Do whatever you say?" Chase asked.

"Um...well..." Graham started.

"Yeah, pretty much." Taylor said.

"Well, that's not happening." Chase said, assuming a fighting stance.

Graham looked slightly disappointing as he hung his head and said, "Do your thing."

Taylor held his hands up, four inches apart from each other and a glowing yellow cube appeared between them. He pinched the edges and started tweaking it. In a second the cube was a triangle and four manacles appeared from the floor out of nowhere and flying upward to attach themselves to Chase's arms and legs, pulling him back ten feet to the nearest wall.

"Sorry." Graham said.

"Don't be." Taylor said. "We're closer than ever to our goal, you should be excited."

"I'm worried doing this isn't the right way to go about this." Graham said.

"But we don't have any other option."

"We need to be careful. We've never done this before."

"Don't worry, this is my world."

"You guys are bionic." Chase said.

"No, what I just did was completely normal." Taylor said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be so mean." Graham said, turning around to exit the room. "Just get everything ready for our guests."

"Yes, sir." Taylor said before the door closed. Taylor approached Chase and with a flick of his wrist the restraints extended. "Hand me your phone so I can tell your dad to save you." Chase reached into his pocket and pulled it out. When he handed it to Taylor he went into his contacts and dialed a number. When there was an answer he said. "Hello, sir. I think I might have something you want...that's exactly what I wanted you to say...I'll leave the line on so you can trace this call." Taylor created a new cube and turned it into a two-dimensional pentagon, creating a table and a comfy chair.

* * *

 **Donald & Cindy's Perspective**

When everyone exited the jeep outside of the skyscraper they split into two groups at the exit: Adam and Bree in one and Donald and Cindy in the other.

"Why were you so adamant about the two of us checking the top floor first?" Donald asked, a little winded after climbing twenty flights.

"Because the princess is always in the highest room in the tallest tower." Cindy said. "You okay? Need a break?"

"I'd be better if you didn't make me climb all the way up here for the sake of an insult."

"I'm not stupid. We're here so we can sweep from top to bottom while they do the opposite. We're finally at the top."

"Thirty flights." Donald was hyperventilating. "Seems like more."

"I think it's just you." Cindy pulled her escrima sticks from her boots as she led the way into the hallway which turned out to be empty, just like everything they'd seen so far. "Now let's get to kicking in doors already."

* * *

 **Adam & Bree's Perspective**

"Where is everyone?" Bree wondered aloud. "Six floors and nobody? What if he's not here?"

"He is." someone behind them said. They turned around and saw a guy with raven-colored hair standing at an intersection in the hall. "Follow me and I''ll take you to him." his body started to emit smoke that turned into five other silhouettes. The smoke turned into five separate versions of himself, leaving six in total. The man and his clones split up, three going down one hallway and three down the other.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"Doesn't matter. We need to split up." Adam said.

"Agreed. If any of them are really leading us to Chase we can't risk missing the chance of finding him faster." Bree said. "Be careful."

"I will."

They each chose a hall and followed the copies.

* * *

 **Donald & Cindy's Perspective**

The last door Cindy opened was the jackpot. She called Donald over and he saw it. Chase was on the floor and a yard a way from him two men were standing. One was standing still, seemingly lost in thought and the other had a floating box between his hands, pinching and pulling it.

"Hope you two can handle the heat." Cindy said, her hands catching fire. "Actually, I don't." She pushed her hands forward and a huge blast of blue fire surged forward. When it dissipated nothing had happened.

"Now that that's out of your system let's speak." the one with the glowing box said. "My name's Taylor and my friend here is Graham. And I'd like to tell you a bit about us."

"Taylor," Graham said. "I'm downstairs and I need a little help."

"On it."

"I'm leading two bios to Drogon. I'm also getting the mole ready. And I'm seeing Taylor Swift in concert. Next time you see me ask how it was."

"Did he say what I thought he said?." Davenport asked Cindy.

Taylor started twisting his cube for ten seconds before it turned into several large octagons. He touched each of them and they turned into dust.

"Did you see that?" Davenport asked Cindy.

"We're watching the same thing." Cindy said. "And I'm going to stop the two of them before they do anything."

"You can't." Taylor said. "My bionics-yes, I have them-allow me to make anything I want and what I want right now is a wall to protect the two of us. But, unfortunately for you, someone you care about is here. Wanna make a deal?"

"What is it?" Davenport asked.

"We don't want our powers. And I know you can help with that little problem."

"So this is what you do to get my help?"

"What? Did you expect us to just go to your door and hope you were generous? I've did my research on you. You're egotistical and selfish. This is our shot at having normal lives again and nothing could be left to chance. And we know what you did to us."

"What did I do?"

"You thought you covered your tracks pretty well, didn't you? The scientists in that lab that did all those tests, the painful tests, the lack of control of our powers. Do you know how it feels to wake up with a bowling ball on your chest. Graham couldn't control the clones he made. They tried to get out and they were stopped...and he felt each of their pain. You did this to us."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I-"

"How do you think we found you! The scientists that were _experimenting_ on us always said they had to report to Davenport about all their findings."

"I think I know what's going on here. You see, I have a brother."

* * *

 **Adam & Bree's Perspective**

Adam and Bree were led around for ten minutes-which Bree spent super-speeding after the clones only for them to vanish into smoke and soon be replaced by another copy whenever she touched them-when they ended up in the same place. It was a vast room with the ceiling, walls and floor made out of the same glowing yellow substance everything else was. Save for the ten copies of the man with brown hair there was nothing in the room but empty space.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this." The man said, regretfully. "But I promise Drogon won't hurt you...I think. Sorry." As soon as the word left his mouth all six copies of him vanished into smoke and a blindingly bright yellow orb of light appeared in the middle of the room. It grew and morphed, shifting into a giant and foreboding form. When it was done it was a glowing yellow dragon soaring around the gigantic room before landing soundlessly.

In a fraction of a second Adam and Bree sprang into action like a well-oiled combat machine and ran away as fast as they could. The second they reached the door it disappeared, leaving only a wall. Adam turned around and fired his heat vision but it went straight through the reptile and a mirror appeared in mid-air, reflecting the rays to their origin point. Adam screamed, raising his hands to cover his eyes. Bree ran as fast as she could and aimed a kick at the beast but she went straight through it as if it were nothing but air and she barely caught her footing before she crashed into the floor. When she looked at it in shock it struck out with its claws and sent her flying into the wall.

"Bree?" Adam exclaimed, blinking so fast his eyes appeared closed. The dragon's tail whipped at him and he grabbed it before the tail became intangible for a second prior to being wrapped around Adam's leg and throwing him into the floor. "How are we supposed to stop something that can hit us if we can't hit it."

When the answer to his question didn't come he realized that she wasn't conscious. She was only embedded in the wall with her eyes closed.

* * *

 **Cindy & Donald's Perspective**

"So your evil twin brother is responsible for this?" Taylor said incredulously after Donald finished his explanation, a genuine smile forming on his face.

"It's not a lie." Cindy said. "I was in that lab too." She turned around and pulled her hair over her shoulder, revealing the bar code branded on the back of her neck.

"That proves nothing." Graham said, finally returning from his strange state. "You could just have been brainwashed into feeling loyal to him."

"Do you think that I could be loyal to anyone that did such awful things to so many people?"

"Your body can produce fire from nothing and you don't believe people can change things around in your mind?" Taylor asked. "In our training you were always the prodigy that never got in trouble and never even stepped a toe out of line so why not make you eternally loyal to them?"

"I can assure you I am acting of my own free will. My behavior allowed me a certain degree of confidence with our captors, like being left alone with my nurse during my medical examinations. I was able to incapacitate my nurse, use a hairpin she had to unlock my chains and switch outfits with her so I could walk out of the front door when her shift was over. Did you think it was just luck that your cuffs were unlocked when you were asleep? You were the patients on her list and I wanted to help you, a decision I'm beginning to lament."

"That was you?" Graham asked.

"Graham, I get that it makes some sense but what if she's lying?" Taylor said.

"I'm not. And if I'm lying let my flawless skin be ruined by sunburn and freckles." Cindy said with a shudder.

"Why are you guys saying this?" Taylor asked. He tipped his head toward Chase. "We already told you the price for freeing him."

"Well now that I know who you are and that you're not some random thugs I'll make you the same deal I made with Cindy. I can take out your chips and you'll lose your powers, freeing yourselves to return to your old lives...or you can do more. You can keep your powers and become a member of my team, my home and my family. You can help save innocent lives and prevent danger on a daily basis while I figure out a way to shut down my brother's operation, free everyone in his capture and make sure he suffers for everything he did."

"Do you think we're idiots?" Taylor scoffed.

"Taylor," Graham said, abandoning his usual timid demeanor for a more assertive one. "We need to talk. _N_ _ow_."

Taylor didn't say a word to argue before he waved his hand and the wall shielding the two of them started to glow brighter until it was impossible to see through it. Donald and Cindy heard nothing for the next minute but when the light faded the barrier protecting the two of them and the chains holding Chase to the wall disappeared. "We accept." Graham said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you so much for the invitation, Madeline," Cindy said. "This party is just exquisite."

The entire team was in the ballroom of the estate so large it might as well be a castle. Stage one of the mission: infiltrate the masquerade ball thrown by Madeline Pearce. It was so secure that getting in alone was an accomplishment. Cindy and Adam were able to enter because Madeline was a friend of Cindy's father. Chase, after downloading an app, was able to get in with the band who needed a new cellist after the original member quit because he thought he won the lottery, which wasn't just a happy coincidence. Bree, wearing a white dress and feathery mask that made her look like a swan, looked enough like an upcoming singer-Tiana Kightwood-to be able to get an invitation. And Graham and Taylor, who snuck in with the catering service, were milling around with plates of horderves. Cindy was in a long orange-red and white ballgown and matching mask that was designed after a fox's eyes and snout and Adam was wearing a gray and white tuxedo and mask that was fashioned to resemble a wolf. Thankfully he was letting her do the talking so as not to arouse suspicion, which would be easy since Cindy had been dodging questions about why she disappeared for a year. Now it was time to get out of this conversation so they could begin stage two.

"It's so nice to have you here." Madeline said. "Especially after all that time you were gone. You missed my Fourth of July auction. I even put my old necklace up for sale, the one you always loved. I'd hoped you-AH!"

Cindy "accidentally" spilled a glass of cider on Madeline's light gray dress. The color made the stain extremely evident. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Cindy said, feigning embarrassment.

"It's quite alright, I have a spare. As I always taught you: 'If at a party a spare dress you lack, you might as well sit alone in the back.'"

"You always were so profound."

"Well, I must go change. I'll see you later." Madeline said as she turned to leave.

"Bye, Madeline." Cindy fondly said with a smile.

When Madeline was out of earshot and had her back turned, Cindy turned to Adam and he said, "It's hard to believe she wants to use a chemical weapon to destroy a building with millions of people in it, isn't it? She's so old and nice-looking."

"Not really." Cindy said. "She used so mean to me I thought she was the inspiration for Cruella DeVil. And she's the greediest woman in the world. I don't have any doubt she's willing to kill millions of her employees and customers just to get all the insurance money after her buildings get destroyed, and she won't try to evacuate them because then it'd be obvious she knew it would happen."

"But look." Adam said, gesturing around the room. "She already has so much. Why would she need more?"

"I've been asking that question all my life."

"Well here's the answer." Taylor said through the communications device injected in their ears specifically for this mission, still walking around holding the silver tray in silent invitation to everyone. "People like this think they're better than everyone else just because they were born with billions of dollars. They think the rest of us are nothing more than worms who-"

"Not the time to be going on a tangent." Leo said through comms, still back at mission command. "Cindy and Adam are you ready to start phase two?"

"Yep." Adam said. "Group Repossession is ready."

"Then start to make your way to the basement." Leo said. "Group Evacuation get ready and Group Capture get in position and wait for my signal."

Chase's cello solo signaled the end of the set. After that he left the instrument and exited the stage with the rest of the members of the band. Unlike the rest of them, however, he briskly walked toward the stairs nearest to him, remaining as casual as possible to avoid attracting attention. Taylor, continuing to offer horderves, made his way to the same set of stairs, set down the tray on a table along with his apron, took a mask out of his pocket and ascended the stairs. Graham, like Taylor, went to a set of stairs, set down his tray and apron and put on a mask, but he descended the stairs on the opposite side of the room. Bree was enjoying the sensation of having everyone's eyes on her, even if it was only because they thought she was someone else, but as soon as she heard the command she went into the girls' bathroom outside the ballroom, entered a booth, removed her mask and dress and put her hair in a ponytail. Now she was clad in her gray mission suit, which she'd been wearing underneath her dress this whole time. Adam and Cindy locked arms and walked side by side down several flights of stairs and through the winding halls of the estate.

* * *

 **Group Reposession**

When Adam and Cindy finally reached the end of a long elevator ride they found a room that seemed out of place when compared to the rest of the manor. It was extremely modern. The walls, floor and ceiling were metal. The only door was made of metal with no knob or window and right next to it was a screen where one would put in a code to open the door.

"Now, let's finally see what's on the other side of this thing." Cindy said, holding up a finger that began to crackle with blue electricity. She touched it to the screen and the numbers automatically inputted themselves in, unlocking the door. Cindy pressed a second finger to the screen, the electricity becoming a little more wild. The screen showed an all white room with hexagonal shapes embedded in the walls. There were six cameras with turrets attached to them along the walls, including the one they were seeing the room through. All around the room were canisters marked with a symbol that warned of the dangerous toxins inside. Inside were five armed men. "You ready to go inside?"

"Why aren't we going in together?" Adam asked.

"We've been over this, handsome. If I use a fireball in there I could blow this whole place up. I'm a lot more useful out here keeping the door unlocked and the alarms off."

"Okay. But I'll miss you every second I'm in there."

"I'll miss you more."

"Okay, I'm ready."

Cindy pressed a third finger to the screen and five of the turrets and cameras on the walls fell, deactivated. The door slid up into the ceiling and Adam entered. There were two guards stationed by the door and Adam knocked their heads together. One of the guards on the far side of the room raised their weapon so Adam shot his heat vision at the gun. It started glowing red hot and the man yelped as he let it go.

"We said no heat vision in the room full of highly volatile explosives." Cindy said.

Adam picked up the largest canister he saw and threw it at one of the two guards closest to him with their weapons still lowered-probably being to shocked that a random party guest came into the highly secure vault shooting lasers from his eyes to react-sending him to the ground unconscious. The other guard raised his weapon and put his finger on the trigger. The sole functioning turret on the wall shot a laser at the guard and he fell to the ground.

"Thanks, hotness." Adam said.

"You're so very welcome." Cindy said.

Adam charged at the last remaining guard, who was scrambling over to the panic button on the wall. Adam couldn't stop him before the guard pushed it, but when he got close enough Adam grabbed him by the neck and slammed his head into the wall. The walls of the room turned from glowing white to red and a low buzz sounded.

"I'm guessing this isn't good." Adam said.

"No, not at all." Cindy said. "Start bringing all those canisters into the corridor. I'll watch the elevator."

Adam did as he was told and in about a minute the elevator dinged as the doors started to open, revealing ten guards inside. Cindy shot a blast of electricity at the elevator button and the doors closed. The numbers displaying what floor the elevator was on changed so fast it was impossible to tell whether it was going up or down. When it finally finished the elevator returned to the bottom floor and opened it's doors to reveal ten guards unconscious inside.

"Hope you enjoyed the ride." Cindy said.

When Adam finished his task there was a banging on the metal floor underneath them.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"A drill. We are so going to get busted."

* * *

 **Group Capture**

Bree left the stall, pulled the pin out of her hair and aimed it at the lock on the door. She pressed a button and it fired a laser, obliterating the lock. She then aimed it at the grate in the wall. She fired four times and all the bolts holding it to the wall melted and the cover fell. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled inside, traveling up, down and around until she reached a grate inside a hallway several floors up. She looked through and saw two guards stationed outside of a door. As she watched she saw Graham run down one end of the hallway, then she saw him run down the other end, and then following himself down the other side and so on until there were ten of him laughing as they ran down, two of them holding a shiny orb in their hands.

"Stop!" one of the guards yelled, looking extremely perplexed.

"Why?" the clones asked in unison.

"You're not allowed up here and you can't run around unless you can afford to replace anything you break." the other guard said.

"I think you should learn to have some more fun." the two Grahams with the orbs said. They threw them at both of the guards, saying "Catch." When the guards caught them out of instinct the orbs glowed red, sensing an unfamiliar fingerprint and released purple gas. In a matter of seconds both of the guards were unconscious. Bree reached through the grate's bars and used her press-on nails-which were made of extremely powerful magnets-to remove the bolts. The vent cover fell to the ground with a thud and all ten Grahams shrieked. Nine of them vanished into smoke. Bree climbed out and fell to the ground, rolling to her feet.

"You ready to get in here?" Bree asked.

"Yes," Graham said. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to the guards.

Bree and Graham tried the door but it was locked so Bree used her hairpin to melt the knob and lock enough to be able to push the door open. Inside were two armed guards stationed by the balcony door. Bree pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and in the blink of an eye both of the men were cuffed to the bed, their weapons at their feet and gagged with curtains ripped of the walls. Madeline Pearce entered from a dressing room, wearing a navy blue gown and white mask with scales.

"What's going on here?" Madeline asked.

Bree sped to her and pushed her. Madeline fell backwards into an open trunk and Bree closed it before firing a laser from her hairpin to melt the latch enough for it to be impossible to be opened by conventional means. Graham separated himself into four copies which all gripped the trunk from the bottom and lifted it. Bree opened the door and they both stepped outside on the balcony to wait.

* * *

 **Group Evacuation**

When Chase and Taylor finally got to the abandoned balcony on the side of the house opposite to the party, they immediately started to work. Taylor gathered the light he'd absorbed and released it from his hands as a blob of energy floating in the air. He held his hands on either side of it like he was molding clay and it solidified. He twirled his index and middle finger over the top of it and it turned into a cone-like shape. It formed into a drill and dug through the floor in the room down. Chase and Taylor began to create platforms leading from the balcony to the garden underneath it and through the hole in the floor, Chase using his forcefields and Taylor using solid light.

* * *

 **Group Reposession**

"What do you mean we'll get caught." Adam asked.

"The floor is made of durabillium." Cindy said. "It's too strong for Taylor's drill to pierce. If we can't get out through here we'll have to lug all these hundred pound containers out of the front door. We'd be revealed in a second."

"Is there another way?."

"Uhmmm." Cindy hummed, reaching for her necklace and twirling it in her fingers.

"Whatcha doin?" Adam asked.

"Thinking."

"Well I personally think you look hot when you think."

"Well, I might be able to say the same if you ever used your brain for-" Cindy snapped. But then her eyes widened. "You...you're a genius, Adam."

"Thank you. I knew Chase wasn't the only genius in the family."

With a thought the communication device in Cindy's ear turned on. "Chase, pop quiz. Answer right and I'll give you a thousand dollars. What is Durabillium."

Speaking with the speed of someone who spent hours memorizing that fact Chase said, "Element number 206 on the Periodic Table, solid Durabilium can withstand a blow from a plane flying into it and has a melting point of one thousand degrees Celsius-"

"You win." Cindy said, turning off the device. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That Chase is a dork?" Adam guessed.

"Well, that obviously. And that we can get through the floor with our abilities. When I start burning the ground concentrate all your heat vision where I fire."

"Yeah, he is a dork."

"Focus." Cindy extended her hands and a weak orange fire engulfed both of them. As she stared the fire got more wild and intense, beginning to glow blue and then white hot. The fire streamed from her hands to the floor in an intense flash of white, beginning to make the floor glow red. Adam focused on the small circle of ground being burned and fired his heat vision, which got hotter and hotter over time. Eventually the floor melted away and after they stopped their abilities two platforms of glowing yellow light flew through the hole in the floor and three large forcefields followed. Adam picked up each canister one by one and dropped them inside the forcefield which didn't let anything fall out once it was inside. When Adam was done he and Cindy stepped onto the platforms and with the forcefields they were lifted into the air and down through the hole in the floor until they appeared on the balcony Bree, Chase, four Grahams and Taylor were standing on.

With all of them accounted for they finally ran down the platforms suspended in the air and into the garden. They ran through a maze of hedges and fountains followed by the forcefields holding containers full of explosives until they got to the limo outside waiting for them with Mr. Davenport at the steering wheel. Before they entered Chase nodded to Adam and Cindy. They fired lightning and lasers at two of the three forcefields floating behind them, causing the chemicals to explode inside. The last forcefield floated into the trunk and the Grahams put the trunk containing Madeline right beside it. Everyone got inside and Donald drove them to get ice cream to celebrate a completed mission, almost forgetting the criminal inside the back that would be delivered to the authorities with proof of her plans to commit mass murder and insurance fraud.


End file.
